


Hinata Hyuga - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Collars, Creampie, Doggy Style, Electrocution, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, High Heels, Interrogation, Leg Irons, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Trials, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: In a world where the other villages did not take kindly to ex-Leaf Ninja being the masterminds behind the Fourth War, nor Sasuke's following attempt at revolution, Konoha desperately needs allies to keep from being destroyed. Desperate to protect her people (and influenced by one of Danzo's leftover genjutsu), Tsunade agrees to sacrifice one of her kunoichi under the table in exchange for foreign aid.As a consequence, Hinata Hyuga finds herself framed for stealing classified Kumo documents and slapped in handcuffs.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Yondaime Raikage | Fourth Raikage
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16





	Hinata Hyuga - Arrested!

Danzo Shimura was a paranoid man. Perhaps this was to be expected from the leader of ROOT and one of the masterminds of the Uchiha Massacre, but sometimes it went to extraordinary lengths, even beyond the backroom actions he’d taken that could charitably be called ‘extreme’ or ‘heartless’.

But that paranoia served his ambition for Konoha well, if not strictly the wellbeing of the village itself. For instance, in the aftermath of the attack of the leader of the Akatsuki on the village and the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, falling into a coma, he was not satisfied with his ascension to near-complete political power as the Sixth Hokage Candidate. What if he were to die? Who would safeguard his precious village then? Or what if the Fifth awakened before he could take the necessary action to save his home?

He would not dare assassinate Lady Tsunade. Whatever else he was, Danzo believed he served the Leaf Village and he would not smother the granddaughter of the First Hokage and the former student of his old friend Sarutobi in her sleep. Well, not unless he absolutely had to.

But for now, a jutsu he had gotten from Orochimaru during the days of their old partnership would do, implanting itself into the slumbering Lady Fifth. Based off the Snake Sanin’s Body Transfer technique, it would not transfer Danzo into Tsunade. Instead, it would subtly alternate the medical ninja’s brain chemistry to make her more willing to take necessary, some would say _ruthless_ action, of her own. To sacrifice anything for the sake of the village.

Danzo Shimura was a paranoid man. In his mind, this was the only way to ensure that Konoha was properly protected no matter what fate befell him personally.

However, not even he was paranoid enough to predict the consequences his decision would have upon the kunoichi of his village.

* * *

Tsunade had thought Madara Uchiha was her greatest enemy. She’d forgotten paperwork. Paperwork and _politics_.

You’d think after Naruko Uzimaki and her former teammate Sasuke Uchiha had saved the entire world from Obito, Madara, an army of reanimated ninja, _and_ an alien rabbit goddess, the entire world would be eager to enter some new idyllic era of peace and harmony. But unfortunately, the other Kage were just a bit peeved that nearly all the masterminds of the recent crises had been Leaf Shinobi like Obito or Madara or trained by Leaf Shinobi like Pain. Didn’t help that Sasuke, another ex-Leaf Ninja, had proceeded to try and kill all of them and start some crazy revolution immediately after the space rabbit had been dealt with. Honestly, if Naruko hadn’t asked her otherwise, and the Sharingan wasn’t a very valuable war asset, she would have sliced the missing-nin’s head off. Instead, she’d just chucked him in prison until he was well enough to breed (he and Naruko would both be on bed rest for months after their final brawl) and then get some kunoichi to volunteer to bear the next generation of Konoha loyal Uchiha.

Of course, she first had to make sure the village survived that long. With the massive resentment of the Leaf since the war only increased by refusing to execute Sasuke, it was looking all the more like other villages would unite to destroy them. After all, with their Nine-Tails jinchuriki too wounded to fight and most of the village still wrecked from Pain’s assault, Konoha made for a juicy target.

Tsunade needed allies and she needed them now. Gaara was still on her side, but the Sand was hardly the strongest of the villages. She needed more. And so, she approached the Fourth Raikage, Ay, to find out what it would take to get Kumogakure on her side to ward off any invaders.

After heated negotiations, they’d arrived at a single immutable bargaining chip: Hinata Hyuga.

The Cloud Village had long desired to add the Byakugan to their arsenal, and they recognized that this was their chance to get it. Tsunade had tried to refuse and offer an alternative concession, but Ay had declared that the only substitute he would accept was Sasuke.

It was a simple matter in the end really. The Leaf needed an alliance with The Cloud to survive. The only way to get that alliance was to hand over either Hinata or Sasuke. Normally, the decision of handing over a loyal Konoha kunoichi or a missing-nin would have resulted in the latter being expunged in a heartbeat. But Sasuke was the only Uchiha left, the only way to pass on the Sharingan. Whereas even if Kumo gained the Byakugan through Hinata, there were plenty of other Hyugas to keep the dojutsu alive in Konoha with far more experienced users.

A single young woman or the safety of the village. A part of Tsunade wondered if she made the decision too quickly, but she couldn’t find anything wrong with the logic when she went over it.

The bargain was struck, and arrangements were made for the handoff. The Raikage supplied Tsunade with certain documents that would be reported stolen from Kumo’s intelligence files. The Fifth Hokage then handed those papers off to Hinata, not telling the Byakugan Princess what she had, and sent her on a supposed diplomatic mission to the Village Hidden in the Clouds. When the foreign shinobi detected the documents’ tracking jutsu, Hinata would be detained and arrested for possession of stolen property, espionage, and whatever else Ay felt was necessary to get her convicted under the Anti-Akatsuki Conventions, new international laws ratified to terrify all shinobi into staying on the straight and narrow and prevent another Akatsuki from rising.

It was the Anti-Akatsuki Conventions that enabled Konoha to openly and legally turn Sasuke into a breeding slave. And they would allow Kumo to do the same to Hinata, with Tsunade running political interference to keep any of the young woman’s Leaf friends from doing anything… reckless.

Again, Tsunade questioned why she was willing to do something so monstrous. Betraying a loyal shinobi to such a nightmarish fate was about as far from the Will of Fire as possible, not to mention Naruko would be furious at it occurring to her rumored ‘friend with benefits’.

But for the safety of the Village Hidden in the Leaves? It was a sacrifice she needed to make. And if that required damning Hinata Hyuga… So be it.

* * *

It was very difficult to sneak up on someone with an active Byakugan. Not impossible, but very difficult. The only time Hinata had ever seen it done was her friend (more than friend really) Naruko had faced off with her late cousin Neji in the Chunin Exams so many years ago.

The Cloud Ninja attempting to sneak up on her as she left the Raikage’s office building were not Naruko though.

Under normal circumstances, Hinata would not alert her tails that she was aware of them. She’d let them think the element of surprise was still theirs while in reality, she’d claimed it for herself. But she was not looking to ambush the Kumo ANBU. She had been sent by the Fifth Hokage on a diplomatic mission to ensure that the fragile peace won by Naruko during the Fourth Great Ninja War remained in place. Getting into a brawl with her host’s security forces would not help that agenda.

So, she turned towards the lead shinobi, seeing right through his concealment jutsu, and made clear that she knew he was there. To her surprise, he did not order a retreat but instead had his men come out into the open, surrounding the former Hyuga heiress.

“What’s this about, Commander?” Hinata demanded, instantly on-guard. “I am here on a diplomatic mission from Konoha.”

“We are well aware of why you say you are here, Leaf scum,” the lead ninja sneered. “Put your hands in the air and get on the ground! Your belt is emitting a Kumogakure tracking jutsu!”

Hinata frowned, falling into a combat stance. Among the items on her belt was a sealed scroll entrusted to her by the Fifth Hokage herself. She didn’t know what was contained in the scroll or what was on it, she’d been explicitly ordered not to look at it, but she wouldn’t let a few random Cloud Shinobi, if they really were Cloud Shinobi, breach Lady Tsunade’s trust in her.

The battle was short, a flurry of shuriken, kunai, and hand signs. The ANBU were skilled, easily chunin if not jonin level, but Hinata was one of the strongest kunoichis in Konoha. With her Byakugan and her family’s signature fighting style, she was able to defensively pick apart her enemies’ assault, her palm strikes blocking off their chakra pathways one after the other. Before long, the former Hyuga heiress stood alone among a heap of groaning bodies.

Hinata looked over the defeated shinobi and let out a deep breath. She really hoped these really were imposters like she suspected. Otherwise, her meeting with the Raikage would have yet another hurdle to overcome to get the support for Konoha’s rebuilding they needed—

The kunoichi’s eyes widened, her Byakugan alerting her to a new fast-approaching threat. She whirled around, raising her arms to counter the incoming attack.

Unfortunately, just because she could see the enemy coming didn’t mean she was fast enough to defend against them. There was only one ninja in the world faster than the Fourth Raikage, and despite her loving relationship with her, Hinata was not Naruko Uzumaki.

Ay flashed out of the main office building and slammed his lightning-infused palm into Hinata’s stomach. Spittle flew from the lavender-eyed kunoichi’s lips as she was slammed into the ground, the breath knocked out of her lungs. She attempted to roll back to her feet as she was trained, but the sheer force of the kage’s attack had knocked her off-balance. Instead, she just managed an awkward shift of her weight, one that promptly ended when her hand brushed over her belt.

The noble-born ninja’s eyes widened. The scroll that she’d been entrusted with was gone!

A frantic glance upward confirmed that the Raikage now held it in his grip, his lightning speed having enabled him to snatch it even with only one hand. He broke the scroll’s seal with an almost contemptuous burst of electricity, far too easily for something created by the Fifth Hokage, and unfurled it. Hinata gawked as half a dozen other text-filled documents fluttered out and drifted down to the mountainous ground.

Ay sneered at the released papers. “These are the intelligence files that were recently stolen from us. Care to explain what you’re doing with them, Ms. Hyuga?”

“Intelligence files?!” Hinata gasped. Why had Lady Fifth given her stolen Kumo intelligence files during a diplomatic trip to that very same village? It was almost asking something to go wrong! “Lord Raikage, I have no idea what’s going on!? I’ve never seen those before in my life!”

“A likely story,” Ay scoffed, half a dozen more Cloud Ninja dashing out of the government office and gathering behind him.

Hinata, realizing what was happening, shot to her feet to try to run, but the Raikage was too quick. Ay flashed forward and slammed his fist into the dark purple obi around her waist. The lavender-eyed kunoichi screamed as electricity surged through her nervous system, a cascade of shocks sapping her of her strength.

When Ay finally pulled back his hand and ceased the onslaught, Hinata could barely stagger from side to side, her head swimming from the electro-disorientation. A pair of Cloud Ninja rushed in and seized the opportunity to grab hold of the Hyuga woman’s arms, the pale kunoichi grunting as her limbs were forcefully twisted behind her back. Before long, she felt the sensation of her chakra disappear as seal-inscribed handcuffs were latched around her wrists.

“Hinata Hyuga, you’re under arrest for espionage, possession of stolen property, and resisting arrest!” the Raikage announced. “Under the Anti-Akatsuki Conventions, through your crime, your basic rights are hereby suspended for security purposes until such time as a court of law finds you innocent of the charges against you.”

“What!? No!” Hinata groaned, trying to fight through the lingering fuzz in her head. “Lord Raikage, please! I didn’t do this! I am innoc _—eeeeennttt!!_ ”

The beautiful aristocratic woman’s pleas were cut off as the Kumo shinobi jammed a shiny black ballgag between her lips. The gorgeous kunoichi let out a muffled squeak as her mouth was sealed by the dark rubber sphere, her sleek ebony hair brushed aside so the men arresting her could lock the coarse leather straps around her head. Another of the ninja, possibly one of those she had earlier trounced, knelt down and wrapped heavy metal leg irons around Hinata’s black high heel boots, the captured criminal slut moaning as the firm shackles bit firmly into the smooth leather covering her ankles.

The Raikage led his men to the nearest police station, personally escorting Hinata to jail. As they marched down the road, passing Cloud Village citizens gawked and cheered, thrilled to see their leader take a beautiful Leaf kunoichi into custody.

Hinata couldn’t help the stream of tears that trickled down her cheeks as she was led away in chains. She hadn’t stolen those documents! Lady Tsunade had given them to her! There must have been some sort of mistake! She was being framed!

No, no, she had to keep calm. She was a loyal shinobi of Konoha and she’d done nothing wrong. The Fifth Hokage wouldn’t let her be locked up as a criminal like Sasuke. Even beyond the damage to the village’s power that would occur if another nation gained access to the Byakuganm, Lady Tsunade was a compassionate and caring leader who would never let any of her comrades be used as scapegoats for a crime they didn’t commit.

And if some sort of political situation arose that tied the Slug Sannin’s hands, then she knew Naruko would come and save her. Her beloved Nine-Tails might have still been grievously from her final duel with Sasuke, but Lady Tsunade was handling her healing personally, and she was the greatest healer in the world.

Everything was going to be perfectly okay.

* * *

In hindsight, Tsunade was amazed at how easy it had been to run political interference with Hinata’s friends. All of them were furious when they discovered that the Byakugan user had been arrested, Sakura and Shikamaru immediately working to put together a covert rescue op, but when the Fifth Hokage had vetoed it, they’d reluctantly fallen in line. With the dire straits the village was in internationally and the immense trust they had in her as a leader, none of the group had been willing to break ranks. Her dear pink-haired apprentice had been the most vocal, but she’d still been able to convince her that she was needed for Naruko’s surgery and recovery.

As for the blonde Nine-Tails girl herself, that was much easier than the Fifth had thought it would be. She’d just had to pump the jinchuriki full of ten-thousand gallons of Katsuya’s highest-grade tranquilizer and keep her in a medically induced coma before she could learn about anything that happened. She was already working on a genjustu that would subtly alter Naruko’s mind so that she would accept the sacrifice of Hinata despite their bond.

… Admittedly, Tsunade could not recall when or where she’d learned such a morally bankrupt genjustu, but somehow, she knew it would work without fail. Must have been something she picked up from Orochimaru back in the day.

Ay had kept his end of the bargain. As soon as he had Hinata in custody, he lent his village’s weight to Konoha’s side in negotiations with the other nations, billions of _ryo_ of aid money and supplies flooding in to help rebuild the village, feeding and housing the displaced population in the meantime. In only a week, Konoha had gone from being on the brink of collapse to being in the midst of a respectable recovery.

Which was why she felt no conflict as she watched the broadcast of Hinata’s trial on tv.

The former Hyuga heiress sat behind the defendant’s desk of the Kumo courtroom, her mouth sealed by a glimmering black ballgag and her voluptuous body clothed in a skintight orange prison jumpsuit. The bound kunoichi paled as the Konoha representative Tsunade had sent publicly disavowed Hinata’s heinous crime, a tear trickling down her smooth, aristocratic features as her homeland left her out to dry.

After the scathing frame-up did its work, the foreperson of the jury handed the sharp-eyed judge a small slip of paper.

“Hinata Hyuga! The people of Kumogakure have found you _guilty_ on all charges!” the judge read off, banging his gavel for silence when the crowd rang out in rapturous applause. The robed man then leveled a scathing glare at the now-convicted kunoichi. “This court hereby sentences you to life in prison at Kumogakure Kunoichi Correctional and your criminal record shall be added to the international bingo book as an A-rank criminal. Bailiffs! Take her away!”

Hinata wailed in terror as a pair of uniformed bailiffs came in from either side and grabbed hold of her arms, yanking the convicted whore to her feet and wrenching her arms behind her back so that they could lock her wrists in a pair of tight freezing handcuffs. As the Byakugan user struggled against her captors, she was forcefully bent over the defendant’s desk, her bountiful bust squished down against the polished wood. One of the guards reached out and latched a black leather slave collar around her slim throat, the in-built seals suppressing her chakra for the rest of her life.

Rendered as powerless as any other convict, Hinata yelped as one of the bailiffs brought down their palm to deliver a stinging _smack_ to the handcuffed noblewoman’s fat derriere. The arrested kunoichi’s lovely lavender eyes widened as she was mercilessly spanked in the middle of the courtroom on live television. The criminal slut wailed into her black ballgag as a barrage of brutal strikes cracked against her rump, her ballooning butt cheeks jiggling within the tight confines of her prison uniform with each blow.

After nearly two full minutes of such discipline, Hinata was wrenched to her feet by her handcuffed arms, whirled around, and marched out of the courtroom as a convicted criminal, the Kumo crowd decrying her every step of the way.

Tsunade felt it was the least she could do to watch the broadcast until its end, not even turning off the tv when the screen switched to showing the delicate kunoichi’s mugshots, the young woman holding up a plaque that read: _Inmate 76283 – Hyuga, Hinata_.

Like the plan had once been for Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga’s reputation and freedom had been sacrificed for the sake of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

“ _Ah! Ah!!”_

“That’s not an answer, 76283! Try again! Where is Sasuke Uchiha being kept?!”

“I don’t know!” Hinata insisted, tears streaking down her face before screaming as the Cloud Ninja interrogator shocked her again.

Two weeks into her sentence as Convict 76283 at Kumogakure Kunoichi Correctional and the young woman was praying for the nightmare to end. Ever since her trial, she been stripped down to her collar and had her handcuffed wrists shackled above her head, a long chain connecting them to the ceiling of her prison cell. A pair of cold iron shackles were also locked around her nubile ankles, binding her feet to the floor. She’d been interrogated nonstop for information on the Leaf, most prominently the location of where Sasuke Uchiha was being imprisoned.

But the Kumo ninja weren’t fools. They knew torture was an unreliable method of extracting information even on a civilian, and as a kunoichi, Hinata had been trained to resist such tactics. They weren’t counting on the pain of their lightning jutsu to make the criminal Hyuga crumble.

No, they were counting on its pleasure.

Her jailers had shoved a pair of vibrators into Hinata’s holes, one stuck in her pussy lips and the other jammed up her sphincter. The devices were turned on, but with only dead batteries inside. So the only time they came alive was when they were struck by the errant sparks of the interrogators’ lightning jutsu.

Whenever she was being tortured, electricity spiking across her nerves, Hinata also had to deal with the stirring sensation of ecstasy buzzing away against the silky walls of her cunt and the coarse shell of her asshole. Over and over, she was struck with simultaneous surges of pain and pleasure, each feeling enhancing the other in an endless feedback loop of feeling.

Until at last, the pain simply became pleasure, rising up to a towering plateau as the A-rank criminal broke entirely. Her tears were no longer from fear or anger, but from the fact that her mind could no longer control her body against such intense ecstasy.

“I don’t know!” she cried once more. “I really don’t know! They were moving him when I left! Taking him somewhere closer to Naruko’s healing chamber, so the doctors could keep him alive while they were working on her!”

The Kumo interrogator snorted, pulling back his crackling palm for another strike. “You’re going to have to do better than that, whore! Where is—”

“That’s enough.”

The Kumo interrogator immediately snapped to attention and whirled around to the barred door of the cell. “Lord Raikage!”

Hinata briefly glanced over to watch Ay enter the room, the towering dark-skinned man watching her with his intense gaze. She wished she could muster some sort of counter glare, something Naruko would do, but the vibrators within her had only just run out their charge from the last lightning jutsu.

The chained Hyuga shuddered as an orgasm rocked through her body, her bonds jingling around her hands and feet as her long, waist-length hair fluttered behind her voluptuous hips. A keying whine slipped out of her lips as her lavender eyes rolled upward.

Ay smirked. “We’ve gotten all the intel we’re gonna get from her. Get outta here. It’s time I start breeding this convict.”

“Yes, Lord Raikage!”

The interrogator swiftly exited the cell, shutting the barred door behind him. Leaving Hinata all alone with the man who’d arrested her.

The Raikage wasted no time in disrobing, his enormous, muscled body laid bare for the naked inmate to gawk at. Though, the handcuffed Hyuga found her lavender eyes drawn down to hefty cock, gulping at its _substantial_ girth, far larger than any dildo she and Naruko had ever used.

“Like what you see, you criminal slut?” Ay smirked, stomping up to Hinata and flicking the vibrators out of her sopping wet holes. His dark, dense finger circled around the convicted woman’s slick pussy lips before diving in and puncturing her glistening quim.

Hinata’s mouth drifted open into a wide ‘O’, a keying moan emanating from her slick pink lips as her tongue wagged out dripping saliva. Her fat and shapely hips wiggled her buoyant rump as she shook within her shackles, her battered nerves savaged by even more pleasure from her jailer’s ministrations.

“Good girl. Hope you’ll like feeling it just as much,” the Raikage taunted, moving behind the criminal kunoichi as he continued to finger her.

Hinata gasped as she felt a sudden pressure on her bust. She glanced down and gaped in shock at the sight of Ay groping and kneading her buxom breasts, his thick fingers sinking deep into her soft, creamy globes as her nipples rose erect. And since his right hand was still firmly impaled in her pussy, that could only mean…

“Your left hand!” Hinata bit out between moans. “Lady Tsunade replaced your left hand with a Zetsu prosthetic, like she’s planning to do for Naruko!”

The Raikage chuckled. “That she did. Part of our deal to provide aid for Konoha despite your heinous crime against my village, you tart spy.”

“I’m not a spy,” Hinata weakly protested, unable to push through the bliss rising in her body as she was fingered, and her pale breasts groped. “Please, Lord Raikage! Someone framed me!”

“Uh-huh. Sure. As if no one’s ever tried that one before Convict 76283,” Ay sneered, though his dark smile hinted at something more. The Raikage pulled his finger from her moist cunt and detached the chain linking her to the ceiling, pulling her handcuffed arms down behind her back. “Best get used to your new life, Ms. Hyuga. Your Kage has disavowed you. Your name is in the bingo book of every nation in the world. And you’re going to repay your debt to Kumogakure by being bred like the criminal slut you are.”

Hinata shivered as her captor’s hot breath tickled over the back of her neck, his bulbous tip poking against her drenched pussy lips.

“Naruko…” she whimpered. “Naruko will come for me.”

“Perhaps. If that girl was willing to go against the world to save that Uchiha fuck, she’d probably do it in a heartbeat for you,” Ay noted. “But it’s been nearly a month now. If she was coming for you, wouldn’t there be Giant Rasengan sized hole in the prison by now?”

“I… I…”

Hinata wanted to argue. She wanted to have faith in Naruko, as she had for so many years. The other girl was still heavily injured, so it might have been that she simply couldn’t come to her aid.

No, she’d come anyway. Even if Lady Tsunade hadn’t been healing her personally, she would always come to help out a friend, no matter the danger, no matter the risk. Which meant the only reason she wouldn’t have come already… was if she no longer considered Hinata a friend.

She wouldn’t… she couldn’t… not after everything they’ve been through together. How could she believe that Hinata was a criminal?!

Because she was. To the rest of the world, she was nothing but a convicted criminal slut. At that moment, the last vestiges of hope died within Hinata Hyuga, while at the same time, Ay marched forward and slammed her up against the bars of her cell.

In a single brutal thrust, the Raikage rammed his cock deep in her criminal pussy.

“ _Oh! OH!!_ ” Hinata screamed, her will shattering as her jailer’s massive shaft seared through her sopping wet cunt. The former noblewoman gasped as she was constantly shoved the cold steel of her prison cell, the inmate’s ivory flesh squeezed against the bars as she was speared down to the depths of her fertile womb.

The Raikage grinned at his breeding slave sensual wails. Sapphire sparks streaked across his left arm, the prosthetic groping her juicy bust even tighter as the shocks spiked through her pink teats and through her nerves. With her senses already tamed to translate the pain as pleasure, the criminal Hyuga only moaned at the ravaging.

“You like that, 76283?” Ay taunted, his pelvis cracking against her bubbly ass as he railed her gluttonous cunt. “You like serving your sentence, you criminal slut?”

“ _Yes, Lord Raikage! Yes, I love it!_ ” Hinata panted, her lavender eyes rolling back in her head as saliva flew from her flailing tongue. “ _Please, punish me for my crimes! Fuck this dirty Leaf spy! Breed me, master!_ ”

“That’s what I like to hear, whore.”

Hinata wailed in surprise as she was suddenly ripped off the bars and thrown down onto the floor of her prison cell, her handcuffs jingling as the Raikage’s weight pinned her down to the rough stone, his massive cock railing her sopping wet quim. The kunoichi inmate panted like a bitch, sweat pouring down her smooth ivory skin as Ay’s brutal doggystyle fucking battered her cunt raw.

The criminal Hyuga could barely form a coherent thought, carnal euphoria flooding her mind. With every stroke of the Raikage’s huge shaft down her pussy, pleasure plunged through the bound woman, juices surging from her silky cunt walls.

“ _Oh! Oh!! OH!!!”_ the convicted slut moaned, her jailer’s relentless assault smacking her rump red as her handcuffs jingled beside shiny black hair. “ _I’m guilty, master! Guilty! Pound me! Dominate me! Pour your seed into my criminal womb! Knock me up like the guilty slut of an inmate I am!”_

The Raikage smirked and sped up his impalement of the collared breeding slave, pinning the handcuffed noblewoman into the coarse stone. At long last, he plunged his dick deep into the convicted kunoichi and unleashed his titanic load inside the criminal whore.

Hinata shrieked with rapturous pleasure as searing molten semen hosed through her, warmth flooding through her as an orgasm battered her nerves. The convicted kunoichi’s pussy walls clenched tight around the meaty cock of the man who’d arrested her, her handcuffs yanking taut as her bound arms spasmed from the sheer euphoria.

After nearly a minute of pouring virile seed into the criminal Hyuga, the Raikage finally pulled out of her cunt with a sharp _pop_. Hinata collapsed to the floor, her jet-black hair splayed across her naked back, a pale creampie pooling out of her pussy lips.

This… this was her life now. She’d been framed, she’d been arrested, tried, and convicted. Her file was in the bingo book as an A-rank criminal. And now she’d been impregnated by the kage of a foreign village, her family’s prized dojutsu finally pried away. Even if she somehow managed to escape home by some miracle, Konoha would have no choice but to throw her in prison themselves.

After all, they all thought she was a guilty criminal slut as well. At least this way, she’d get dominating sex out of the bargain.

The Raikage threaded his fingers through her shiny hair and yanked her up to her knees. He slapped his still erect and soaked cock across her cheeks.

“Clean it up, slut,” he ordered.

Hinata Hyuga, Inmate 76283 of Kumogakure Kunoichi Correctional, opened her lips and readily accepted the meaty rod shoved down her throat. The handcuffed inmate mewled as her wet tongue lathered the thick shaft in long lascivious licks.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from EroNoAkuma on hentai-foundry. Naruko being the story's version of Naruto was part of the request, even if it was only in the background. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
